un destino inevitable
by CCSsaariitaa
Summary: kurogane un chico de 23 años y un duro pasado, desde que llegó a japón las cosas están cambiando, ¿será por fay su amigo de la infancia? ¿u otros amores?


prologo

...-ya es de día, que coñazo

-pequeño baja, hoy es el gran día

-¿el gran día? Cinco minutos más

-¡kurogane ya estamos, baja ahora mismo!

-sí madre

El sol azota mi cara, pálida por frío, no es que en suwa haga mucho frío pero… reciente el clina cambia bastante, miró de reojo la televisión como siempre anunciando la llegada de vientos del norte, benditos días en los que el calor bronceaba mi pequeño cuerpo, cuando mi madre no estaba enferma, y, salíamos todos juntos a recoger plantas medicinales para el pueblo, yo, kurogane, el pequeño príncipe de suwa quiero velar por la seguridad de suwa y en especial de madre

-¡pequeño baja ya!

Mi dulce madre siempre sonriendo, pero cuando se enfada…..se enfermo hace un año cuando cumplí los ocho años, no está muy mal, pero quiero cuidar de ella.

-pequeño

-sí madre

Mi casa es un palacio enorme, me cuesta caminar hasta el comedor ya que mi hermano mayor siempre me metía miedo diciendo que había fantasmas.

-¡padre!

-eh renacuajo

-¡te dije que no me llamaras así!- en el fondo me gusta que me llame así, porque me quiere y para mí eso es suficiente

-¿preparado para convertirte en rey?

-¿!hoy!?

-jajaja no

Me revoloteaba el pelo con sus largos dedos, era agradable y me hacía cosquillas

-pequeño, vámonos al santuario a prepararte

El santuario era lo que más me gustaba de la casa, tan grande, mi expresión cambio en pocos segundos, la grandeza de la sala iluminaba los palcos, guau era la tradición de la familia, al cumplir los nueve años nuestras generaciones hacían una ceremonia en la que los dioses a los varones nos concedían la fuerza y la protección

-pequeño ¿listo?

-sí –veía la sonrisa de mi madre, era tan cálida, como en los tiempos de verano cuando en las fiestas del pueblo nos deslumbraban con los fuegos artificiales, todos los niños salían a la plaza del pueblo y, mi madre como siempre sonreía tanto, es una buena persona, y no solo como reina también es una buena madre y una buena amiga.

-pequeño parece que viene otro muchacho

-vale – mi mejor respuesta siempre es una sonrisa, mi madre me enseño que el mejor regalo es un gesto

-hola

-kurogane saluda al muchacho

-h…ola – que chico tan alto, me sorprendió bastante su rostro, era alegre y energético, sin embargo escondía dolor, es un chico rubio con ojos azules como la piedra favorita de mi madre agua marina¨.

Enseguida nos hicimos muy amigos, éramos inseparables o eso pensaba yo. Era 1 de abril de 1999 era ya de noche, volvía de estar con fay en la feria del pueblo, estaba la casa llena de humo, corría desesperado buscando una explicanción, el camino de solo unos metros se me hicieron eternos, vi a unos ninjas del pueblo cercano alejándose con mirada sedienta, corría hacia donde venían unos gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda, mis ojos rebuscaron una pista de lo sucedido, no podía creer lo que ví - ¡PADRE! – no podía contener el dolor, las lágrimas recorrían mi cara cayendo en un río de sangre, los restos del cuerpo de mi padre habían desaparecido, solo quedaba su capa de samurai y la espada de dragón, no pude contener mi cuerpo mi mente intentaba comprender lo sucedido, seguía sin respuestas - ¡MADRE!- estaba allí muerta en el santuario invocando su última voluntad.

Pasaron dos días de lo sucedido, no conseguía superarlo, ni la bella sonrisa de fay ahogaban mis lágrimas de dolor, solo había una solución, rechazar mi trono, vivir una vida nueva, me marche de suwa sin aviso ninguno, dejé atrás mi trono, mi pueblo, pero sobre todo, deje atrás lo que más me importaba, mi amigo de la infancia.

Me marche al centro de Japón, sin dinero, comida, casa, ni trabajo, solo con mis once años a cuestas y una idea equivocada de la vida, aveces las personas nacieron por equivocación, es inevitable.

Me ganaba la vida con el vandalismo callejero, no tenía nada más que mi navaja y mi auto estima para sobrevivir, bueno ya ni la auto estima, pasé hasta los trece años en la calle cuando un muchacho algo más bajo que yo y una bella sonrisa me recogió de la calle, pero, ¿qué tenia ese muchacho que me hacía sentir en casa? Tenía mi misma edad pero tenía algo que…..

-..kurogane..

-¿!eh!? ¿! Cómo sabes mi nombre!? – ese muchacho sabía mi nombre, no me lo pude creer, sentía en su mirada dolor… pero….¿de qué me conocía? ¿podría ser fay? No creo él era más alto aunque…

-..kurogane, soy ….fay

-¿!fay!? - las miradas se cruzaron, no pude aguantarme las lágrimas era como aquella vez del 99 no pude evitar el abrazarlo, en fin él me salvo de una vida llena de mierdas, ese soy yo kurogane, estudio mi tercer año en la universidad central de Japón, y, las cosas están cambiando, o almenos, soy yo el que está cambiando.

-Suki-Chan-


End file.
